In some applications, management servers can be used for managing back-end computer systems, such as storage systems, storage arrays, back-end servers, etc. A management server can interact with back-end computer systems to facilitate the configuration, operation, and monitoring of the back-end computer systems. The management server can send requests to the back-end computer systems to invoke features of the back-end computer systems (e.g., a feature can include the back-end system performing a function and/or providing information about the configuration or operation of the back-end system). As an example application, a client device can connect to a management server to obtain information (e.g., operational status, error, etc.) about back-end computer systems. The management server can request the information from the back-end computer systems by invoking features on the back-end computer systems and provide the information about the back-end computer systems to the client device for, e.g., display through a GUI. However, in some instances, one aspect of the backend system (e.g., a storage pool) can be relied upon by other aspects of the back-end computer system's operation (e.g., a file system on the storage pool). Conventional backend systems do not provide an efficient way to determine the scope of these dependencies.